Blog użytkownika:Sandy97/Co się dzieje z tymi Simsami?
Dzisiaj napiszę kolejny nie do końca wesoły post. Tym razem będzie o samej grze i o zmartwieniach z nią związanych. Otóż, ostatnio ogólnie się zamartwiam (o ekologię, ludzkość, itd). Jednak, szczególnie martwią mnie Simsy, tutaj pragnę zaznaczyć, że mówię o trójce. The Sims 3 jest aplikacją dość "obszerną". Gra zajmuje mi 18.6 GB (podstawa, Nowoczesny Apartament, Po zmroku, Pokolenia, Zwierzaki) - na co oni przeznaczają ten obszar? Dla porównania, Windows 98 zajmował około 200 MB - a był w pełni sprawnym systemem operacyjnym, bez żadnych wybrakowań. Dzisiejsze Windowsy zajmują po 16 GB, nie do końca wiem na co to idzie (gdyby były sensownie zaprogramowane, zajmowałyby do 5 GB). Tutaj podam przykład, że "Siódemka" po pewnym czasie tworzy 5 GB śmieci, których się nie da wyrzuić - nawet "na piechotę". Powracając do Simsów, pragnę zaznacyć, że nie marudziłabym, gdyby to było sensownie zaprogramowane. A chyba każda z osób grająca w trójkę jest już przyzwyczajona do błędów takich jak wchodzenie Simów w siebie, itd. Bo co, codzienność. Ale z punktu widzenia programisty i informatyki, takie coś powinno być (i jest!) niedopuszczalne. W The Sims 2 na przykład - aplikacją dużo lepiej doprogramowanej - takie błędy nie występują. Nawet przy próbie "włożenia w siebie" Simów - oni jakoś dziwnie się zetkną, ale w siebie nie wejdą. thumb|center|600px|Dzień jak co dzień, prawda? Oczywiście, mamy też "kilka" innych błędów animacji, na przykład: The Sims 3 - bug graficzny 2.jpg The Sims 3 - bug graficzny 3.jpg The Sims 3 - bug graficzny 4.jpg W dalszej notce, pozwolę sobie na krótką "przejażdżkę" po historii Simów. Jednak tym razem z informatycznego punktu widzenia. thumb|200px The Sims Wydana w roku 2000, The Sims była swoistą rewolucją w dziedzinie gier pod względem rozgrywki. Jednak, nie można tego powiedzieć o jej stronie technicznej - miała dwuwamiarową grafikę, a już wtedy było coraz więcej gier 3D (takich jak Rayman, czy Croc - moja ukochana gra z dzieciństwa). Oczywiście, możnaby spróbować dorzucić do tego trzy wymiary - ale po co? Czy wtedy to było takie potrzebne do życia? I ile by miała taka gra? Dziesiejsze gry 3D pod Androida zajmują po 200 MB, więc ile by mogły zająć takie Simsy? 2 GB? Wielu siedziało wtedy na Windows 98, a nawet 3.1 (czyli nakładce na DOSa) i ich dyski miały po 2GB. A poza tym, w dwuwymiarowej ubodze The Sims, jest jakaś magia, ten klimat - bajeczne dwa wymiary z dzieciństwa, kiedy mieliśmy swoje pierwsze komputery oparte na 486 czy 600 megahercowym Pentiumie - trudno by było, aby taka maszynka odpaliła grę w pełni 3D. A Simsy? Sympatyczna, przyjazna więc gra, często "uśmiecha się do gracza". Poniżej kilka przykładów: The Sims - opis The Zims.PNG The Sims - brak możliwości kontroli zwierząt.PNG|Nigdzie więcej już nie uświadczysz takiego tekstu - pozostaje jedynie suche "Nie można wykonać żadnego działania" Przyjazna gra ze swoim klimatem, wydająca z siebie obrażony dźwięk kiedy ktoś chce dodać dziewiątą interakcję. Z wieloma pomysłami, na przykład misjami - tutaj pozwolę sobie przytoczyć Wampirzycę Wikę, zlecającą dotykanie grzybków. Albo Marę i komentarze "To ona się teleportuje?" Powracając do strony czysto technicznej, Simsy bardzo szybko chodzą - u mnie śmigają z 70 klatkami na sekundę w trybie najszybszym, jednak może brać się to stąd, że w stosunku do ich wymagań jest hipersuperszybki. Wczytywanie parku nie trwa tyle, ile reklamy Polsatu - klikasz i jesteś (w przeciwieństwie do The Sims 3 - dosłownie). Pod tym względem, The Sims jest (przynajmniej dla mnie, osoby której nie stać na komputer za 3000 zł) dużo bardziej otwarte niż The Sims 3, której otwartość miała być sukcesem. Grafika jest bardzo ładna - jak na tamte czasy. Natomiast jej minusem jest niezbyt dobry wygląd na monitorach LCD, szczególnie panoramicznych - na moim monitorku o proporcjach 16:10, gra nie wygląda zbyt dobrze (nie, nie rozszerzam jej. To by było głupie). I z tych względów, może się niektórym nie podobać, jednak... To w sumie nie jest wina gry. Bo czy ktoś mógł przewidzieć, że LCD, które lubią jedną określoną rozdzielczość, zastąpią CRT? To bardziej wina monitora, który to rozszerza pod siebie. Co jest w niej takiego dobrego? thumb|250px|Parcele są tutaj naprawdę ładne The Sims pochodzi z czasów, kiedy jeszcze robiono gry do grania. Na przykład, Croca (1997) przechodziłam trzy right|200pxmiesiące, a Epokę Lodowcową 2 z 2005go - trzy dni. To tutaj mam często problemy ze zdobyciem jakiegoś składnika do czaru, głowię się skąd go wziąć. Trójka natomiast wszystko Ci poda na tacy, a do tego w posypce. Przyznam się szczerze - gra The Sims nie była grą mojego dzieciństwa. Kiedyś nawet lekko się z niej śmiałam, z uwagi na przestarzały silnik graficzny i dziwne uczucie, że The Sims obraz (tuteż postaci) generuje z trudem. Dopiero, kiedy rozpoczęłam swoją działalność na Simspedii i zaczęłam o "The Sims 1" czytać więcej, zainteresowałam się nią, zdobyłam i doceniłam. Więc... skąd się bierze sukces The Sims? Stąd, że można sterować swoimi własnymi ludkami, robić im raj z życia albo maltretować? Czy stąd, że można było stworzyć swój własny dom, dom swoich marzeń? To w końcu był cel pierwotny The Sims - prosta aplikacja do stworzenia domu i przetestowania go. Pomimo bliżej nieokreślonego celu gry, w tej grze coś było. Może dlatego, że każdy coś w niej znajdzie dla siebie. Tutaj pragnę zauważyć, że The Sims robił Maxis, pod przywództwem Willa Wrighta. I to może dlatego gra była taka dopracowana - bo Maxis był jej "ojcem", pierwotnym twórcom. A to pierwotni twórcy, "ojcowie", najlepiej dopieszczają swoje dzieła. Na zakończenie pierwszego punktu mojej simlisty, pozwolę sobie zauważyć, że dzisiaj The Sims uważana jest za klasykę. Pozwolę sobie zacytować forum: The Sims 2 thumb Kontynuacja najlepszej gry wszechczasów. Grafika 3D. Rozbudowane interakcje. 65 nowych obiektów. Kampania reklamowa The Sims 2 była dość niezła, a wspomagały ją przeróżne czasopisma dla graczy (takie jak niewydawana już Cybermycha), dając jej pozytywne recenzje. I tutaj muszę przyznać, że dwójka ma klimat, i to dobry. Bardzo dobry. Sama z utęsknieniem myślę o nocach nad jeziorami, pamiętam włamywacza w rodzinie Kaliente. Magia. Jednak, czegoś tutaj brakuje. Nie ma tej przyjaźni do gracza bijącej z ekranu monitora. Nie znajdziemy tu już misji od bladozielonej wampirki. Jednak, niektóre rzeczy by tutaj chyba nie pasowały - Maxis świetnie wiedział, co robu. Poza tym, są tutaj rzeczy, które zastępują klasykę jedynki - na przykład Krowo-kwiat, ulubieniec wielu graczy (mój zresztą też). Dwójkę muszę pochwalić ze względu na jej wytrzymałość. Moc. Bez modów i kodów się nie psuje. Jednak, po woli zaczyna się już szarogęsic. Wczytywanie parceli potarfi się porządnie wydłużać, jednak najcześciej szybkie przeczyszczenie systemu pomaga. thumb|left|Będzie bolałoOgólnie, dwójka chodzi dość szybko (do momentu zainstalowania 104576 dodatku, alternatywnie 5go dodatku - u mnie po Osiedlowym Życiu zaczęła się ciąć), jest grywalna i ma swój klimat. Na niej budowano serię Historie, ona jest ogólnie ulubioną częścią. Jednak, tutaj po ilości dodatków i akcesoriów, widać już pełne parcie na pieniądze, większe niż przy jedynce. thumb|left|198px|No przecież ona się cackaŁagodzi to fakt, że wszystko jest dokładne, Sim nie bierze czegoś z Księżyca, tylko z sensownego miejsca. Zacytuję kogoś: Czyli margines błędu został zachowany. Jednak, to już nie jest to samo co jedynka - Mroczny Kosiarz nie jest tu aż tak bardzo diaboliczny, Pani Zadecka (alias Panna Stanisława) nie jest już tak wredna... Ba, nawet nie wiadomo o co jej chodzi! Tam jasno pojawiały się komunikaty od niej ("Jak możesz?! To jest miejsce publiczne!", czy "To jest moje miasto!") Ogólnie, The Sims było bardziej dopracowane pod względem rozrywki - było więcej pomysłów, gra była bardziej wciągająca. Tak, The Sims 2 można uznać za rewolucję w stosunku do pierwszej części. Jednak, miała porządne 5 lat na ewolucję od "prostej" gierki 2D na porządny symulator 3D. A 5 lat w informatyce to epoka. A właściwie nie tylko w informatyce - 5 lat dla ludzkości to epoka. Efekty specjalne goszczą w filmach od dawna. Ich rozwój jest ostatnio coraz bardziej powiązany z rozwojem informatyki. Dla przykładu podam Trona: Fotos z Tron (1982).jpg|Tron (1982) Fotos z Tron - Dziedzictwo (2010).jpg|Tron: Dziedzictwo (2010) No dobra, przegięcie - te filmy dzieli 28 lat (!). To może... Małe porównanie efektów z Obcego? (UWAGA: Poniżej znajdują się Xenomorfy. Jeśli się ich boisz, szybko to przewiń nie patrząc na obrazki). Obcy 8 pasażer Nostromo - Xenomorf wylatuje w komos.jpg|Obcy - 8. pasażer Nostromo (Alien) - 1979 Obcy Decydujące Starcie - Ripley vs Królowa.jpg||Obcy - Decydujące Starcie (Aliens) - 1986 Obcy Decydujące Starcie - Królowa.jpg|Obcy - Decydujące Starcie (Aliens) - 1986 Fotos z Obcy 3.jpg|Obcy 3 (Alien³) - 1992 Obcy - Przebudzenie 1.jpg|Obcy: Przebudzenie (Alien: Ressurection) - 1997 Obcy - Przebudzenie 2.png|Obcy: Przebudzenie (Alien: Resurrection) - 1997 Na przestrzeni Obcych widać, jak rozwijał się przemysł efektów specjalnych. I tutaj też filmy dzieli mniej-więcej "epokowe" pięć lat. (Bynajmniej, nie chcę tutaj uwłaczać żadnej części. Moim zdaniem, wszystkie są świetne, a nawet te dwie pierwsze są najlepsze). Tutaj, pozwolę sobie bardziej zagłębić się w filmy lat 90 - jeden z większych okresów rozwoju informatyki. Kinematografia + efekty specjalne (czytaj komputery) + lata 90. = Toy Story! Jedna z bardziej znanych bajek - ze względu na to, że jako pierwsza została całkowicie wygenerowana komputerowo. thumb|center|600px|Toy Story (1995) (Dla przykładu: Pocahontas z tego samego roku:) thumb|center|600px|Pocahontas (1995) Też ładnie, ale Toy Story jest "realniejsze". Jednak... Czy wygląd jest aż tak bardzo ważny w skali opowieści? (Tutaj odnoszę się bezpośrednio do The Sims i The Sims 2 / The Sims 3). Inny przykład efetków z lat 90 (dokładniej 1998). (Godzilla atakuje!:) [z Godżilli.jpg|thumb|center|600px|Podoba się? Ostatnio, coraz popularniejsze jest motion capture (mocap) - metoda, dzięki której aktor w specjalnym kombinezonie może odgrywać role komputerowe - jest człowiekiem, a komputer widzi coś innego, na przykład kosmitę (dalej nie będę wyjaśniać, nie jestem Google). Przykład motion capture: center|600px Fragment fragmentu Brother Termite - niezrealizowanego filmu (była tylko jedna, ta właśnie, scenka). Ten ufok opiera się właśnie na mocap (pomijając, że w mojej subiektywnej opini jest... nienajśliczniejszy). Ten "filmik" pochodzi z ok. 2000 roku. No i w końcu dobijam do XXI wieku, a z nim do końca listy. XXI wiek + efekty w filmach = Avatar. Tutaj pozwolę sobie na użycie słowa dopracowanie, tak często używanego przy okazji The Sims 3. Dla porównania, zdjęcia próbne robione na szybko: center|600px I zdjęcie z finalnego filmu: center|600px Jako Avatar Big Fan, podam parę innych przykładów, kończąc powiązaną z komputerami, ale nie Simsami, podróż przez efekty specjalne: Avatar - lądująca Walkiria.jpg Isv.jpg Avatar-torukIkran.jpg Powrócę teraz do The Sims, po porównaniu filmów. Widać różnicę między Avatarem a Obcym - 30 lat = 6 epok. No dobra, już koniec. Simsy. Tak więc - The Sims 2 to być sukces zarówno w stosunku do poprzednika, jak i pod względem technicznym. I wciąż trzyma swój poziom. Jednak, nie powinno to robić aż tak dużego wrażenia - w końcu miały na to jedną komputerową epokę. A pod względem grywalności (wspominany już Mroczny Kosiarz i Pani Zadecka) - pod pewnym względem ustępuje The Sims. Jednak, jej klimat i niektóre specjały - na przykład Laganaphillis Simnovorii, skutecznie łatają te dziury. The Sims Historie Sama do końca nie wiem, czy jest sens pisania o tym, ale jak już piszę o Simsach, to warto i o Historiach skrobnąć co nieco. Historie, jakie są, każy widzi. Lekko podrasowany silnik The Sims 2, jednak mają zupełnie inny tryb rozrywki. Tutaj, realizujemy scenariusze. Pomysł dość ciekawy, przyznaję. Jednak... Czy nie można by było dodać rozszerzenia do The Sims 2? Bo tak, to co - przejdziesz czyjąś historię i zostawisz grę, bo nie ma Ci nic więcej do zaoferowania niż "podstawowa" The Sims 2? Niestety, ale gra jest taka, że się ją przechodzi i odstawia na półkę. Jedynie ostatni tutył w tej serii - Historie z Bezludnej Wyspy - oferuje coś nowego i daje nam powiew świeżości. Tylko tutaj można wykąpać się w ocenia, tylko tutaj występują hieny, orangutany i duże koty drapieżne. Jednak w sumie... To też można by połączyć z dwójką. Oj, nieładnie EA, bardzo nieładnie. thumb The Sims 3 No i to już coś! W końcu dobijamy do końca listy. Owszem, trzecia część ma bardzo ładną i ekhem... dopracowaną grafikę, i pod tym zględem pierwsza część serii może się schować pod dywan i nie wychodzić stamtąd, dopóki nie przygarnie jej jakiś fan klasyki (patrz ja). Jednak, odrzućmy szatę graficzną (The Sims 3 jest 9 lat młodsze od The Sims - dwie epoki) i popatrzmy na rzeczy najważniejsze w informatyce - funkcjonalność i thumb|Bawi Cię ta Nokia? Możesz dostać za nią nawet 700 zł - bo jest funkcjonalna i niezawodna. (Model: 6310i)niezawodność. Pod tym względem The Sims 3 powinno wyskoczyć przez okno najwyższego piętra wieżowca. Dlaczegoż to? The Sims się nie wiesza, działa szybko. Natomiast The Sims 3... Błąd zapisu 01: Brak informacji o pliku zapisu. Błąd zapisu 02: Brak aktywnego świata. Błąd zapisu 03: Ścieżka zapisu jest pusta. Błąd zapisu 04: Nie można zapisać folderu. Błąd zapisu 05: Nie znaleziono wymaganego pliku. Błąd zapisu 06: Nieprawidłowa długość pliku zapisu. Błąd zapisu 07: Nieprawidłowa nazwa pliku zapisu. Błąd zapisu 08: Przekroczona długość ścieżki pliku. Błąd zapisu 09: Błąd tworzenia nagłówka rekordu. Błąd zapisu 10: Błąd zapisu nagłówka rekordu. Błąd zapisu 11: Błąd wywołania przed zapisem. Błąd zapisu ''12: Błąd zapisu pliku świata.'' Błąd zapisu 13: Błąd wywołania po zapisie. Błąd zapisu 14: Nie znaleziono menedżera wczytywania/zapisu. Błąd zapisu 15: Błąd otwarcia. Błąd zapisu 16: Nieudane kopiowanie luźnego pliku. Błąd zapisu 17: Inny błąd. Przepraszamy. (Źródło) Lipton na maksa. I wciąż jest ich więcej!! EA znowu się nie popisało. Nie wiem, kto z Was patrzy w foldery z grą. Ja nauczona doświadczeniem (o tym za chwilę) kopiuję moje save'u żeby jakby coś, nie stracić mojej rodziny (znowu). Ostatnio jednak, zaczęłam rozmyślać o: thumb|left|400px|EA chyba świetnie wie, co programuje (Dla tych, którzy nie wiedzą): w informatyce backup to kopia bezpieczeństwa, mająca zabezpieczyć przed utratą danych. Z tego wynika, że EA wie, że dane mogą zostać utracone. I nic z tym nie robi. Oj, jeszcze bardziej nieładnie, EA. Obrażamy się. thumb|250px|Foch! Gra jest dość powolna. Zarówno powolność jak i błędy zapisu biorą się z jednego - niedorobienia. Dobrym przykładem jest minimalizowanie - w przypadku przyciśnięcia Windows Key, The Sims posłusznie chowa siebie i swoje podprogramy do paska zadań. W przypadku The Sims 3 (The Sims 2 zresztą też) - trzeba poczekać aż program się łaskawie zdecyduje, zminimalizuje do paska. Jakieś dwie minuty. Owszem, ja rozumiem, że The Sims 3 ma bardzo dużo opcji - można dopasować kolor tej małej łatki na skarpetce, jednak, z tego co słyszałam, to wcale nie jest tak dobrze - dla niektórych, tych opcji jest wręcz zbyt dużo, przez co gubią się w całej grze i wracają do trójki. Ja pamiętam moją reakcję na widok trybu tworzenia zwierzaka w The Sims 3: Nie, nie to w sumie nie jest takie złe, że można tutaj wszystko ustalić. Przy okazji, na chwilę pozwolę sobie odskoczyć od informatycznego punktu widzenia, czyli: Co z tą grywalnością? Grywalność... Cóż. Otrzymujemy tu naprawdę wiele rozbudowań, jednak wciąż brakuje elementów prawdziwego życia. Czemu nie można się wykąpać w oceanie? W Historiach z Bezludnej Wyspy była taka opcja, więc tutaj też powinna być. Poza tym, brakuje tutaj tego czegoś, tego klimatu z poprzednich części. Jednak, po chłodniejszym przemyśleniu, dochodzę do wniosku, że bardzo fajne jest badanie grobowców, uwielbiam też jeździć Simką na jednorożcu, a The Sims 3 mam nawet w telefonie w pokrowcu. Dobra, koniec z rymami, ale w sumie, to teraz właśnie przy trójce siedzę po kilka godzin dziennie. W sumie, to nie jest taka zła, tylko BŁĘDY wszystko psują. A gra w sama sobie ma naprawdę fajne opcje, tylko się ciągle WIESZA i wolno chodzi. W tym momencie na klawiaturę nasuwa mi się porównanie Simsów do Obcego: #Pierwszy Obcy miał efekty blado wypadające przy nowszych częściach - czytaj: The Sims. #Drugi Obcy miał już mniej tego klimatu, jednak wciąż był. Tutaj pojawiają się też lepsze efekty, oraz jest więcej akcji - czytaj: The Sims 2. #Trzeci Obcy - cóż, efekty są, gdzie-nie-gdzie jest małe wspomaganie komputerem. Tytułowy Obcy jest inny: wyszedł nie z człowieka, ale z psa/woła (w wersji reżyserskiej). Trochę jak The Sims 3. Tutaj też nasuwa mi się kolejna analogia: w dwóch pierwszych - najlepszych - Obcy wychodzi z człowieka - Maxis - a w trzeciej z psa - Electronic Arts (bez żadnych przerysowań). Przerysowano Mrocznego Kosiarza - o ile w jedynce rzeczywiście budził cień grozy, tutaj jest po prostu... śmieszny. Nawet muzyczka nic nie daje i po pewnym czasie to naprawdę nie robi wrażenia. Tak samo z Krowo-kwiatem: w dwójce był czymś nowym, ludzie go lubili. Tutaj stał się tylko komercyjnym wybrykiem Electronic Arts. Bo to on właśnie tworzył (po części) klimat The Sims 2: Na Studiach. A tutaj... jest i nic w związku z tym. Krótko mówiąc: nie ma tutaj charakterystycznych elementów z poprzednich części, tworzących ich klimat. Ale o co chodzi? Przejdę jednak do źródła mojej złości na trójkę. Otóż, gra jest miła i sympatyczna, ale tylko z pozoru. Porównaniem będzie opis dwóch produktów (drugi opis wezmę ze Store - przepraszam, ale w sumie w grze jest taki sam): center|600px versus center|600px Ten pierwszy - lekko humorystyczny - namawia Sima-klienta do zakupu blatu. Ten drugi - w ładnej ramce, z humorem zastąpionym komercją - namawia gracza do zakupu obiektu. Lubię grać w The Sims 3, jednak tutaj błędy psują całą frajdę z rozrywki. A Simowie? Tutaj są już w pełni dopracowani. Gładziutcy, idealne odblaski na oczach, możliwość ustawienia głosu... Jednak czegoś tu brakuje. Otóż, brak im pewnej, bardzo ważnej rzeczy, mianowicie duszy. Tak jak na zauważyła Medelune, Simowie z trójki w przeciwieństwie do tych z poprzedniej części, są ładniusieńcy na zewnątrz, ale puści w środku. Tyle. No dobra, przejdę do sedna sedn. Ostatnio, w The Sims 3 mam BARDZO duży problem - nie widać postaci. Nigdzie. Ani Simów, ani zwierząt. I tak w całym mieście. Nic nie daje przeprowadzka, resetsim, a nawet zabijanie. Najprostszym sposobem byłoby zmienić wygląd postaci i zmusić program do ponownego renderowania. Więc każę się przebrać - szuflada widmo się otwiera, i nic. 10 minut (simowych). Nic. To może urodziny? Też nic. Zrezygnowana, sięgam po ostatnią nadzieję - narzędzie edycji Sima. No i... thumb|center|600px|Taa... Moją reakcję najlepiej wyrazi ten filmik: center|600px No i co teraz? Wbijam na pomoc Electronic Arts (pomoc.ea.pl). Plącze się (a strona nie jest zbyt dopracowana), no i widzę center|thumb|600px|Kliknij Polskie znaki odstają, gdzie nie gdzie widać angielskie słówka przeplatające się z polskimi. Niestety, nie jest to język Joanny Krupy, ale niedorobiona strona. Szukam jeszcze chwilę i znajduję formularz pomocy. Szukam i wypełniam, no i... thumb|center|600px|Czyżby EA z góry zakładało błędy w komunikacji? Tak więc, pozostaję z zepsutymi Simsami. Martwi mnie przyszłość naszej gry. Jeśli EA się nie opamięta, The Sims stanie sie komercyjną (przepraszam za określenie) szmirą. Pierwsze Simsy były porządnie napisane, trójka jest chyba powierzona nowemu pokoleniu programistów tworzącemu aplikacje z ładnym wyglądem i wprogramowanym muleniem komputera. A trzeba też trochę pomyśleć - Simsy są obecnie przeładowane, ale i beznadziejnie zaprogramowane, z błędami, zajmują dużo miejsca i chodzą powoli - przez czyste lenistwo. Sandy naprawiła Simsy, więc trochę dopisze Z góry ostrzegam, że powyższy nagłówek jest lekko niezgodny z prawdą. The Sims 3 nie może się zepsuć (no chyba, że ktoś jest arcygeniuszem niszczenia oprogramowania komputerowego). Może dlatego, że jest jak Windows Vista - fabrycznie zepsute? Powracając do tematu, o ile w dwójce mam całe swoje otoczenie i gram wieloma rodzinami (OK, straciłam save i tworzę teraz nowe miasto, grając jedną rodziną, ale chce rozegrać wszystko po kolei, bez żadnych błędów logicznych), o tyle w jedynce i trójce gram jednymi rodzinami, nie zmieniając ich nawet na próbę. W trójce to rodzina Birdów i tutaj właśnie mi wystąpił błąd opisywany powyżej. Na całe swoje szczęście, po dwóch tygodniach fochowania na trójkę, znalazłam stary save i zaczęłam nim grać. Teraz jak o tym myślę, to może trochę zbyt ostro skrytykowałam grę, ale krytykowałam z punktu widzenia komputerowego. Z tą grą to jest tak, że jest wysoce nieprzewidywalna - momentami mi piękniusio śmiga, momentami szpanującą flizuje, a jej trybem głównym jest w miarę szybkie chodzenie z prędkością 15 klatek na sekundę (to jedna z tych granic, kiedy ludzkie oko przestaje rozróżniać poszczególne klakti - Yoy have lucky, Sims 3). Ale jednak, The Sims chodzi z prędkością 70, The Sims 2 (mój komputer uwielbia stare, niewymagające gry, stąd ta zmiana) jakieś 25 - 40 (gra nie pokazuje, więc nie wiem) i wynik trójki wygląda naprawdę słabo (o matko, to co mój komputer zrobi, jak nadejdzie era filmów z prędkością 60k/s?). Powracając do tematu, to, za co The Sims 3 należy pochwalić, to grafika (tylko niestety, ktoś nie pomyślał - napakowali w Simsy maksymalnie dużo kolorów, przystosowali je do monitorów panoramicznych, tylko zapomnieli, że LCD ma ograniczoną paletę barw, przez co momentami obraz nie jest gładki i naturalny, tylko "plamiasty". Nie jestem grafikiem-programistą, ale mogliby coś chociaż wspomnieć o kalibracji kolorów). Nie jest to magiczno - rysunkowa grafika z jedynki, to jest grafika "najładniej jak można (bo oni wszyscy mają x-rdzeniowe procesory)". I tylko z tego powodu jestem w stanie wybaczyć grze niektóre jej błędy. (Nasuwa mi się porównanie do Windows: pierwsze, ale takie pierwsze pierwsze, czyli Windows 3.1 też nie miały super grafiki. Ale było w nich coś wyjątkowego, magia komputera. Natomiast dzisiejsze takie jak Windows 7, mają piękną grafikę, animacje, itd., ale uczucia w tym brak.) Tak, grafika zasługuję na pochwałę, na przykład moje ukochane Jednorożce (kocham je!). Ale nie tylko one - zwierzaki są tu bardzo ładne (psy, koty). Przykład grafiki: center|600px Jednak, radość z tej pięknej grafiki psują mi jej błędy (tak, ciągle będę o nich wspominać, bo mam żal do EA): The Sims 3 - bug graficzny 9.jpg|Mamusiu, jakie ty masz piękne flaki! The Sims 3 - bug graficzny 8.jpg|Jednorożce mają moc przenikania schodów.]] The Sims 3 - bug graficzny 7.jpg|Dzisiaj można pić ciało stałe. The Sims 3 - bug graficzny 6.jpg|Baczność, wężu! The Sims 3 - bug graficzny 5.jpg|Taa... gra nie umie już nawet Puszka stworzyć. I na dokładkę błąd logiczny: thumb|center|600px|Wisła się pali! I jeszcze inna denerwująca rzecz (chociaż w sumie to nie błąd, tylko głupota): thumb|center|600px|To nie jeleń, to kangur Zaraz, zaraz! Masz problem z grą, to pisz do EA, a nie! Ja się poddałam przy tym przesłodkim błędzie z niewidzialnością (ma on chyba coś wspólnego z Błędem Zapisu 12., wyskoczył mi jakiś czas przed zwaleniem save'u), jednak Medeline udało się przez to przebrnąć. Wysłała im wiadomość z kulejącej polskiej strony i oto, jaką otrzymała odpowiedź: Hi Maddie, Thank you for contacting Electronic Arts. I am extremely sorry to say that we could only communicate in English rather in your native language. In case if you wish to get further support please do write back in English else, please make a support request by visiting the following web site and selecting your country flag :- http://common.ea-europe.com/eucustomersupport/ If you have any further questions or concerns please reply to this email or visit our extensive knowledge base online at http://help.ea.com. Regards, Parul Customer Support Electronic Arts – World Wide Customer Experience (Po krótce: gościu napisał jej, że jak czegoś chce, to niech napisze po angielsku, albo skorzysta z ich "ogromnej bazy danych". Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, skomentuję krótko: żal). Nie chce mi się wierzyć, żeby taka korporacja jak EA nie miała w Polsce głupiego działu pomocy. Po prostu mówią "spadaj" w sposób kulturalny. Coś tak jak "zadzwonimy do pana". I jeszcze trochę marudzenia A teraz trochę o czymś innym. W The Sims 3 Zwierzaki, jak już wszyscy wiedzą, występują małe zwierzątka - thumb|300px|Może to coś da...gryzonie, ptaki, węże, itd. I tutaj jest pewna denerwująca mnie rzecz - ogólnie gram w Sunset Valley, które jest raczej "Pets-friendly", ale pomimo to, prawie w ogóle nie ma tam tych zwierząt! Pojawią się może dwa na miesiąc. Może EA zakłada, że te zwierzęta są tu tylko po to, aby kot mógł je upolować, a jakby coś, to pozostaje "zaczaj się ofiarę". Jednak, w świecie realnym (a w końcu The Sims to symulator życia) nie ma takiego czegoś, że jest kilka ptaków na całe miasto - prawda? To właśnie tych małych zwierząt - ptaków, węży - powinno być mnóstwo! Tak, żeby otaczały mnie, kiedy spaceruję po mieście, a nie, żebym musiała ich szukać! Nawet, jak próbuję "pomóc" grze (patrz obrazek) w tworzeniu tych małych stworzeń, to mało daje. Kto wie, może jednak za miesiąc, to coś da... Inna sprawa, tak ważna w przemyśle informatycznym Czyli Sztuczna Inteligencja (dalej będę używać skrótu SI). Simowie mają naśladować nas, ludzi - istoty w pełni świadome, rozumne, inteligentne, z uczuciami. Oczywiście, nadawanie im tych cech byłoby a) jeszcze niemożliwe b) tworzenie ludzi z uczuciami do gry komputerowej, tak aby każdy mógł ich zabijać - zbiorowe morderstwo, jednak jakieś oznaki inteligencji powinny być. To znaczy, że Sim nie czeka, co ja zrobię, tylko sam coś będzie robić. Uczyć się, zebrać plony - COKOLWIEK! Niestety, zauważyłam, że po aktualizacjach i zainstalowaniu dodatków (w podstawie SI nawet dawało radę) SI Simów nie istnieje. Na przykład wampir - stoi sobie przed domem, słoneczko grzeje, nastrójnik wyskakuje, wampirek się spala, ale pomimo to tam stoi - no ludzie, czy takie trudne jest schować się do budynku?! Przecież to oczywiste! A teraz, "yntelygętne" zachowania Simów ograniczają się do a) zjedzenia owocu w wyposażeniu b) skorzystaniu z kibelka c) podbiegnięcia do ognia i wydzierania się "Pożar, pożar!" zamiast ucieć i zadzwonić po pomoc. No, chociaż może się nie znam, ale gdyby wybuchł pożar, to bym uciekła. Ale to tylko moje zachowanie (chociaż w sumie, to Simy mają naśladować także mnie). Jedyną pocieszającą mnie rzeczą w tej sprawie jest to, że jeszcze jakoś SI daje radę u zwierząt. Tylko tu i aż tu. Podsumowanie 1: The Sims to naprawdę przyjazna i pocieszna gra. Niestety, może zostać zniszczona przez swojego własnego Twórcę. Podsumowanie 2: Wow, Tobie naprawdę chciało Ci się to przeczytać i udało Ci się przez to przebrnąć?! No, no, no, moje gratulacje. Za przeczytanie tego masz u mnie plusa. DOPISKA (chociaż i tak dopisywałam w środku, ale to chcę wyróżnić): chodzą plotki, że Maxis ma powrócić do gry i znowu programować Simsy. Jest więc cień nadziei. Kto wie, może nawet EA weszło na tego bloga i poszło po rozum do głowy? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach